Broken Promises
by Hi.My.Fav.Number.Is.27
Summary: Alice, Rose, and Bella go shopping in Port Angela's. Bella goes her own way. What happens? Read and find out? For lizzyvamp1901 contest. First one shot! I think I am goiong ot add on to the story when I finish my other stories.


**First one-shot **

"Broken Promises"

It all started with a lie, one simple lie. Now the whole school was against me.

Before I go in to detail about my life, you should know a little about me. My name is Isabella Swan, but I go as Bella. I am an average girl; brown hair, brown eyes, skinny, and I keep to myself. I am a sophomore at Forks High School. I live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. He is the chief of Police. My mom, Renee, divorced my dad when I was little and she lives in Mesa, Arizona. I have a twin brother, Emmett, but he looks nothing like me. He is a big, burly guy with short, brown, curly hair.

One Saturday afternoon, Alice and Rosalie had taken me shopping. We were playing our version of dare or dare.

"Okay, my turn," Rose said as she scanned the store we were in. Her eyes stopped on Mike Newton.

"You have to kiss Mike Newton on the lips for 5 seconds." Alice's face was shocked.

"Unless you want to chicken out," I said.

"Fine, I will kiss him on the lips for three seconds." Alice skipped over to Mike who was shopping on the guys' part of Hollister. Alice pokes him on the shoulder and he turned around quickly. As soon as they were facing each other, Alice yanked on Mike's collar, so she could reach his mouth, and kissed him. Mike was taken back, but responded by grabbing Alice and pushing her even closer to him. Alice was trying to get away, but mike would not let her go. The kiss lasted 10 seconds before Alice finally kneed him in the groin. Mike dropped Alice and she staggered over to us spitting and gagging. Rose and I were laughing, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked

"Omg, Bella meet me at the Café down the road," my friend Jessica Stanley said.

"How did you know I was in Port Angela's Jess?" I asked. I didn't know _I_ was even coming here until three hours ago.

"I saw Alice's yellow Porsche. Now hurry up, I got your favorites waiting for you here all nice and hot."

"Okay, I will be down there in 5 minutes," And I hung up. Rosalie and Alice were picking through date outfits when I got the courage to ask them.

"Hey, umm…I was wondering if I could skip the rest of this shopping trip," I took a step away from them both. Alice was a shopaholic and nothing came between her and her clothes, unless you wanted to get hurt. Rose was always on Alice's side when it came to shopping.

"And where do you think you are going?" Alice asked

"Jessica just called and she is at the café down the road. She invited me to come have a cup of coffee and a muffin." Rosalie smile faltered for a second, and then she was smiling again. They did not like Jessica Stanley. They thought she was just a stuck up girl trying to get gossip, so she looked like the popular one at the school. Alice thought Jess was just getting close to me because I knew Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Emmett Swan was my brother. They were the best-looking guys in school. Make that the best looking in the world. Sometimes I felt like Emmett wasn't related to me. He was good looking, had good grades, many friends, is on the football team, and was voted second most popular boy in school. Edward came first, Jasper third.

"Fine you can go, but we will see you at the Café when we are done checking out and by the looks of it we will be stuck here for awhile. That gives you enough time to talk to Jessica." Alice said as she marched to a long check out lane.

"Thanks, I will see you soon then."

The Café was a few blocks away so I was going to walk. I turned down a dark street, walking fast. This was our short cut. Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I always used it to get to the mall in the late afternoons.

I heard a noise coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder, but what I saw scared me. There was nobody there. I do not know what scared me more, not knowing what that sound was or if there was a person there. I started walking a little bit faster. It was still early in the morning, only 9:00 A.M., and shadows were making the already dark ally even darker. I could only see 10-15 feet in front of me.

I heard the noise again. I turned around, but this time there was two big drunk men. I almost screamed but that was not going to help me. I slapped my hands over my mouth and flat out ran.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" a man slurred. Right before I was going to reach the crossing street, three more drunk men came out from the shadows, blocking the way out of the ally. I grabbed my cell phone and through the rest of my purse at the biggest guy. If they were going to mug me, they could have everything. All I had was _maybe_ thirty dollars in my wallet, some gum, a pen or two, and some make up in my purse. I slipped the phone into my jacket pocket with out them noticing.

"Babe, we don't want your money…we want you." The same person spoke from before. He must be there leader or whatever.

I forgot what speed dial I put Charlie under but I could not see the phone screen with out them knowing, so I started with just pushing buttons. It started to ring, making a soft buzzing sound. The drunken men started to enclose the circle that was surrounding me. The leader of them was the closest. The buzzing on my phone stopped at some one picked up.

"Hello…Bella? Are you all right?" Crap this was Edward's number. I just had to accidentally push speakerphone. Note sarcasm. The person standing in front of me heard Edward's loud voice, ripped his hand out from his jean pockets, and hit me across the face. I screamed, dropping to my knees. I could taste the blood in my mouth as I cried. The smell and the taste of blood always made me faint, but I tried to stay awake to save my life.

"Oh my God Bella, are you okay. Where are you?" Edward spoke so fast, it was hard to hear his questions. The man that hit me was about to hit me again. I covered my face with my hands. He hit me again. In the morning, there was going to be a bruise there and my face…if I make it that long.

"Give me that phone," the man yelled.

"Edward I am in Port Angela's…call Char-" I was kicked in the stomach and screamed out in pain. It felt like he broke a rib or two. I was now on my back with one man holding my wrists down and a man holding my feet down. The man who punched me, dug through my pockets looking for my phone. He found it in the big pocket of my jacket. The whole screen was broken and cracked. He had broken my phone when he kicked me there.

They started to kick and punch me everywhere. I was no longer protecting myself. I had lost all of my strength. Three of the five men eventually raped me in that ally. The other two were holding me down, just in case I had found any strength, laughing and getting even more drunk.

I don't now how long I was there lying on the hard ground, blood dripping everywhere. The men had left me a while ago because they thought I had died or something. I heard more footsteps coming in my direction. I had thought that the men figured out I was still alive and came to finish me off. I was actually hoping for death right now. The steps got closer and I tried to turn my head to the side to see whom it was, but it was too painful. I heard a loud gasp and then crying.

"I found her. Bella, oh my God what happened," the voice turned out to be Alice's. She rushed to my side.

"Alice don't touch her. Call my dad and tell him we found her in an ally, cross street is Kings." This was Emmett. It was strange for him to take control like that.

"Carlisle she's over here." I felt Carlisle's cold hands cleaning up my wounds and checking for broken bones. I could feel the present of more then just Emmett and Alice at my side. My eyelids became very heavy as I tried to take in all my last memories. Rose and Alice were crying into each other's shoulder. Jessica was looking light headed and dizzy standing in the corner. She bent down at vomited. That was not a good memory when I was minutes from death. Emmett had fresh tears flowing down his already tear strained face. My eyes slowly closed.

"Bella, stay with me. Don't close your eyes," Carlisle said in his doctor voice. Carlisle was the best doctor in all of Washington and he was Edward and Alice's dad. I just wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep; I was so weak. It was a few minutes later when I heard more footsteps coming in another direction. There were a couple different steps. One pair sounded like boots. Two of them sounded lighter then Emmett's but heavier than Alice's. The last one was a pair of high heels.

"Bella…" it was Charlie at last. I heard so more gasps and cries. I opened my eyes one last time, as they were even heavier, and looked around. Charlie was kneeling beside me, Jasper was trying to comfort Alice, Rose, and Emmett, Esme had joined Alice and Rosalie's group crying even harder then them, Jacob Black was even there. He looks like he too, was going to barf at any given second. I looked to my right out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward. Edward had tears rolling off his cheeks as he sat beside me. He had gotten the worst of it. He had heard the men attacking me through the phone and my screams.

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed. I gathered all my strength left in my body and reached my hand out towards Edward. There was always this weird connection between us when we touched. I wanted to feel it one last time. Edward grabbed my hand and looked at me. I could never tell Edward this to his face but I had the biggest crush on him. It was ten times stronger than any normal crush. He was out of my league and I knew he would never want to date someone like me. I closed my eyes again.

"Bella, keep your eyes open." Carlisle said again. I did not respond. I did not have enough strength left in me.

"Stay with me Bella," Carlisle said. Everything started to slowly buzz out, as if I was turning down the volume on a TV. I strained to hold on to Edward's hand, but I could not and it fell limply in Edward's grasp. I could barley make out everyone.

"Bells don't leave us. What am I going to do with out you? I am going to stave to death the way dad cooks, and I do not want to lose my little sister." Emmett cried, but tried to laugh as he mentioned Charlie's cooking.

"I love you bells," Charlie said. Everyone said things as I heard a siren in the back round. The one that stood out the most was Edward.

"No, Bella please don't go. I love you, I need you, and you are everything I have always wanted. You promised when we were little that we would all ways be together one way or another. You cannot break your promise now. I love you. Please stay with me. You promised." That was the last thing I thought of as I drifted off. Edward loves me? Edward. Loves. Me.

"I love you too." I managed to gasp out as the pain became unbearable.

Edward and I would never be together.

Why did I have to die now?

**Ta-Da!! I hope this was good. I am no good at writing sad stories. **


End file.
